Cupid's Choice
by The Forgotten Promise
Summary: Mikan Sakura chose her choice, and she'll never cross paths with Hyuuga Natsume again, OR will she? Well, it's all Cupid's choice. But will everything changes when the Cupid is...Sequel to Bday present to Hotaru: Natsume Rated T for safety


Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice.

Btw, this is the sequel to - **Birthday Present to Hotaru: Natsume**

**Last scene from Birthday Present to Hotaru: Natsume.**

**(back to heaven)**

"**Ooops.. Mikan san, very sorry but I think the job you've chosen is full already…" the angel, named Kiri said.**

"**But, our lord has given you two choices…**

**First. Be CUPID!!!**

**Second. to become human once again but as****Hyuuga Natsume****and****Imai Hotaru's****baby."**

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Chapter one: The choices

"Ah… gomen gomen, our lord has gave you one more choice, Mikan chan…" said the angel, kiri, AGAIN. " It is to **be human once again but you'll lost your memories and be Andou Kairi and Andou Akira's child, you'll have a brother, named Andou Tsubasa and your name shall be ****Andou Miki.**** You shall not know who is Hyuuga Natsume and Imai Hotaru, you will be studying in Alice Academy in America seeing you have the shadow manipulation inherited by your father, Akira, and the elements alice, inherited by your mother. Your family is the richest in the America. ****You shall not cross path with Hyuuga Natsume and Imai Hotaru again.**"

(A/N: Is it too long??…)

"I accept this offer," said Mikan.

"Okay, now, Mikan chan, we'll now travel back to Earth and when you wake up, you shall be Andou Miki…" said Kiri.

Kiri put her palm on top of Mikan's forehead to erase her memories and brought her to the pond where you'll go to Earth.

"Bye, Mikan chan…" Kiri threw her into the Pond.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Flashbacks have been playing in Mikan's mind.

How she became a member of the Andou family. How her brother had treated her over protectively at school. How her father and mother treated her like a princess. How she went through manners class, singing class, drawing class, cooking class, dancing class, and karate class.

All flashbacks for her time beings in the Andou family flooded her, at last, she had been woken up by her family.

"Miki, Miki," said two familiar voices.

"Oi, Mi chan, wake up!" called her brother.

Miki woke up.

"Ah… thank lord, you're awake!!" her mother, Kairi said.

"Phew," Tsubasa wiped his sweat.

"You've been in comma for two day because you fainted while you're in your hot bath… " said her father.

Miki eyed her family.

Her father is wearing a tux while her mother is wearing a gown. Her brother is more usual, he wore a black polo shirt with…with POLKA DOTTED PAJAMA PANTS!!

"Otou san, okaa san, you don't have to fly allll the way back from Japan, which you have a ball to attend, back here in America. And onii san, DID YOU KNOW THAT YOU'RE WEARING YOUR POLKA DOTTED PANTS?" Miki said to her worried family.

Tsubasa blushed when he saw himself wearing his favorite pajamas out of his room. Yes, he only wears PJs when he's in his own room, when he's out of his room, he'll change into something else.

"B-but, Miki, you have no-no idea how worried your onii san is," her mother tried to restrain herself from laughing out loud whereas her father is already laughing without a sound, rolling on the floor.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**(Meanwhile in Gakuen Alice, Japan)**

"Sorry, b-but I think Narumi is dead… he committed suicide in the kitchen by stabbing a knife to his heart…" said the doctor.

No one cried. Well, maybe Misaki sensei, Narumi's gay lover.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**(In heaven)**

"O-ok, Narumi, what do you want to do? To be a Cupid… or to serve our lord…?" asked Kiri, trying to use his patience and love to endure Narumi's gayness.

"REALLY? I CAN BE CUPIDDD???" Narumi's eyes sparkled.

Kiri sweat dropped.

"Y-yeah…"

"OKAY, I'M GOING TO BE CUPIDDDD!! I'M GOING TO SAVE MIKAN CHAN'S AND NATSUME CHAN'S RELATIONSHIPPP!!! (whispers) I think they're should be a couple…." Said Narumi.

"O-okay…. So, you're being C-cupid right??" asked Kiri, trying not to laugh.

Narumi nodded with excitement.

"OF COURSEEEEEE!!"

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**(Back to Miki and her family)**

"Otou san, I told you I was alright!!" she said.

Her father insisted to stay in her room to watch her overnight.

"(sigh) FINE!!" said Miki with a pout.

Miki is a very beautiful girl, her father and mother treated her like a precious pearl. **(a/n: look, IT RYHMESS!!)** She has brunette hair, very fair skin and beautiful sparkling blue eyes. She has the shadow manipulation alice, the elements alice and a special alice which is unknown to everyone. **(A/N: The alice is meant to be kept secret…It's a secret that have never been touched….)**

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Tsubasa, her brother, is a handsome guy too. His has raven hair and dark blue-ish gray eyes and fair skin. **(A/N: (eyes sparkle) Like Edward Cullen (the skin)…. Um.. sorry, continuing with the story…) **He has the shadow manipulation alice and the elements alice.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Her mother, Kairi, has brunette hair. She migrated **(is that for human, or only for migratory birds??)** from Japan to America. She has beautiful gray-ish green eyes. She has the elements alice and the man pheromone alice.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Akira has raven hair, and sparkling blue eyes. He's the richest businessman in America. He has the shadow manipulation alice and the ice alice.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**(The next day)**

"WAKE UPPPPPPP!!" yelled Miki's mum, her daughter is still sleeping like a stone.

Miki turned and groaned.

Kairi can't hold on her anger anymore, she got a bucket of water from the maids **(They are scared too, standing beside the door…)** and splashed her daughter with it.

Miki is wide-awake now.

"OKAA SANNN!! WHAT DID YOU DO THAT FORRR??!" shouted the brunette.

Kairi walked out the door.

"Just go and get change.." sighed her mother and closed the door.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

After she changed, she walked towards the dining room and had her breakfast.

Tsubasa and Miki rode the limo to school and was greeted by a bunch of fans when they arrived.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAA!!! TSUBASA SAMA, CAN I KISSS YOU??"

"TSUBASA SAMA, YOU'RE HANDSOME TODAY AGAINN!!"

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!"

Some even fainted.

Tsubasa, winked them and said good morning while flirting. But for our brunette's case…

"MIKI SAMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA, YOU'RE….. BEAUTIFULLLL!!"

"MIKI, KISS ME, KISS ME…"

"AHHHHH!! YOU'RE VERY BEAUTIFULLL!"

Some were having nosebleed.

But… before Miki can even say anything, her brother interrupted her.

"Excuse me, but can you stay away from her?" Tsubasa used his "polite" voice while glaring at them.

The fans scurried away.

But then… another limo came. And the shouting became louder.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

…**To be continued…**

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**A/N: Okay, this is the sequel…Is it okay?**

**Oooo, btw, this is the scene I've promised ****FaN-LiFe13****:**

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**Narumi's corner:**

The curtains or the concert hall were opened, and the audiences were greeted by an amazing high pitched and beautiful soprano. Everyone were expecting a beautiful woman dressed in an elegant gown to appear.

But when the lights were opened, everyone's jaw dropped.

No, amazed. It was more than a beautiful woman in an elegant gown…….

It was… NARUMI! Dressed in a white elegant gown with golden hem. **He** even had a tiara on **his** head. **He** had gloves to the elbow. **He **has very thick makeup and maybe even thicker than the **Luna Koizumi slut's **makeup!!!!!!!

Everyone immediately exited the concert hall, leaving Narumi alone, wondering what's wrong.

And later that day, the cleaning woman complained to him, she said that many people vomited in the toilet which made her harder to clean them.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**So… this is the thing I've promised… I think you who are reading this are currently sweat dropping right? Well, something important here though, Narumi is a very important character in this story!!!!! **

**At last, I'm going to give my thanks again to…**

FaN-LiFe13

**She's **(or that's what I thought? Or, if you're reading, are you a he? I forgot….)** the one who helped me with this sequel. And she's the one who threatened me….. **


End file.
